corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuka Mochida/Gallery
See also: Yuka Mochida '' Gallery ''CORPSE-PARTY YukaPCEmotions.png|Yuka's character emotion chart Yuka'sPC sprite.gif|Yuka's sprite ''Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' Tumblr mcycgqiOPO1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Yuka's full profile YukaRebuildEC.png|Yuka's character emotion chart ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Cover 2.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party BloodCovered 3 cover Cover 3.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party BloodCovered 1+2+3 Limited Edition cover Cover 6.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered ..Repeated Fear) YukaFull.png|Yuka's full profile Yukachart.png|Yuka's character emotion chart Yuka's Sprites.png|Yuka's sprites Characters.png|Yuka in the group photo The gang s all here p by reimei8-d4hzqjw.png|Yuka during the earthquake Yukagalleria.jpg|Yuka playing with Satoshi in the flashback Gallery2.jpg|Yuka's corpse in Wrong END 2 ★4 ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Blood Covered Vol 4.jpg|Yuka and Satoshi on BloodCovered 4 cover Blood Covered Vol 7.jpg|Yuka and Yuuya on BloodCovered 7 cover Blood Covered Vol 5 Alt.jpg|Yuka, Satoshi and Naho on BloodCovered 5 alternative cover ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Yuka Tied.jpg|Yuka captured by Yuuya Screenshot 0119.jpeg|Yuka in Yuuya's flashback Yuka.jpg|Yuka in the body pool Yuka photograph.jpg|Yuka's demise yuka tied up in the science lab .jpg|Yuka scared of what Kizami means by 'little sister' Yuka-bos-crying.jpg|Yuka crying for her big brother ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Tumblr mz212t0EaI1t4x3cao1 1280-1-.jpg|Yuka with Sachiko on the cover of chapter 21 with Yoshikazu in the background ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Screenshot 0013.jpeg|Yuka captured by Yuuya Swimsuits FTW.jpg|Yuka in the swimsuit Screenshot 0012.jpeg|Yuka, Satsuki and Sachiko with Yuuya yukawithkizami.jpg|Yuka with Yuuya Tumblr mvjxsjG3Q91sut7zeo1 500-2-.jpg|Yuka with Satoshi and the others ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' YukaMissingFootage.png|Yuka in the bathroom Yukaandsatoshi.png|Yuka and Satoshi walking to school SatsujiYukaTalking.PNG|Yuka talking with Satsuki Mizuhara ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' Tortured Souls characters.png|Yuka full profile along with others Yuka TS1.PNG|Yuka bringing the umbrella to her brother Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Yuka before doing the charm Satoshi and Yuka TS 1.PNG|Yuka just before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-026.jpg|Yuka about to cry Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-025.jpg|Yuka in Heavenly Host Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-021.jpg|Yuka scared Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-014.jpg Yuka TS 100.PNG|Yuka screaming in fear Yuka TS 101.PNG|Yuka screaming in pain yukascreencap.jpg|Yuka jumping over the fence yukaintheopening.jpg|Yuka in the opening Yukasbeads.jpg|Yuka gives Satoshi the beads in the opening Yukaveryscared.jpg|Yuka very scared yukascreencapfromanime.jpg|Yuka watches Morishige beat up a corpse Yuka with her brother..jpg|Yuka with her brother. Scared Yuka..jpg|Scared Yuka Sad Yuka.jpg|Sad Yuka ''Corpse Party: Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U (Manga) cp_manga_page.jpg|Satoshi accidently "killing" Yuka Iimg011.jpg|Satoshi seeing that Yuka's wound was only a dellusion ''Corpse Party: Musume Skudouin makoto corpse party musume chapter 015 pg 011 dametrans.jpg|Yuka's childhood recording, along with Satoshi. Jimg018.jpg|Yuka, saying she dosen't see anyone but her big brother. Jimg011.jpg|Same, but Yuka dying, called Satoshi. Jimg010.jpg|A ghost tear Yuka's organs. Jimg009.jpg|Yuka, pierced through her stomach by a ghost. Bkedouin makoto corpse party musume chapter 004 pg 023 dametrans.jpg|Yuka, crying in embarrassment as she wets herself. skudouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_015_pg_009_dametrans.jpg|Lasting memory of Yuka. skudouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_015_pg_013_dametrans.jpg|In Loving Memory of Yuka Mochida (Never-Forgetting Memory), as the final picture shows the last of her. g004.jpg|In Loving Memory of Yuka and Miyu. As only remains. gimg002.jpg|Satoshi, feeling sad that Yuka is dead. ikedouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_018_pg_011_dametrans.jpg|Yuka's final wish to be with her brother again. ikedouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_018_pg_014_dametrans.jpg|Yuka's wish granted, but it killed Satoshi. ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' '' tumblr_mnjhnnzyDZ1s4wym6o1_500.jpg|Yuka appearing in the background of the page with Satoshi, Yui and Naomi. '' Category:Gallery